


Do you…well…I mean…I could give you a massage?

by Yoshishisha



Series: Prompt fics [1]
Category: Kingsman (Movies)
Genre: Crushes, M/M, Massage, Pre-Relationship, unrequited or not is up to you
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-09-15
Updated: 2018-09-15
Packaged: 2019-07-12 17:50:27
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 398
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16000283
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Yoshishisha/pseuds/Yoshishisha
Summary: In the 24 hours he has to spend with his mentor, Eggsy decides to offer him a massage.





	Do you…well…I mean…I could give you a massage?

**Author's Note:**

> Crossposting some of my fics from my tumblr to here. This is the first in a series of prompt fics, the prompt being the title. Written in June 2016

“Do you…well…I mean…I could give you a massage?”

Eggsy could have cringed at the hesitation clearly audible in his voice. He hadn’t exactly had a plan for his 24 hours alone with his mentor, but being a stuttering hesitant mess certainly wouldn’t have figured in any of them had they existed. Wanting to wipe the impassive expression out of his mentor’s face, he smiled to cover up his momentary lapse and explained himself.

“This is all about bonding, innit?” Eggsy asked as he rocked on his heels, hands grasped behind his back to still them into calmness. “And I don’t know exactly what you’ve heard bout me, but,” he raised a now steady hand and wiggled his fingers, “I’ve certainly received no complaints from the use of those magic fingers!” he joked.

His attempt at a joke had the desired effect, as Harry let out an undignified snort. “Probably too polite to give a negative review,” the older man chided, even as his gaze didn’t stray from Eggsy’s hands.

Seeing his mentor’s fascination with his digits, Eggsy reckoned Harry wasn’t completely opposed to the idea. He was most likely refusing because it “wouldn’t be gentlemanly” or some shit like that. “Come on old man,” Eggsy wriggled his fingers again. “How bout we start with your shoulders first, hm? We’ll get to your back after you give me the glowing review I deserve.”

Harry’s impassive expression morphed into a rueful one at Harry’s display of bravado, which only made a thrill of joy course through the younger man’s body. “I swear, you won’t be disappointed,” Eggsy promised as he moved towards the chair Harry was currently seated on.

Those words held much more weight behind them than Eggsy was prepared to admit. Whereas Harry  might only take them in jest, as a proof of Eggsy’s confidence in his massaging skills, Eggsy meant the words wholeheartedly. He wouldn’t disappoint Harry. Not only was the man his doorway towards a better future, a future away from Dean, a life of adventure where he could put his skills to use and feel goddamn useful for once. The man was also his mentor, a man Eggsy couldn’t help but respect, and even like, if he was honest. _I’ll get over that ridiculous crush eventually,_ Eggsy muttered to himself as he let his hands fall onto Harrry’s shoulders without further hesitation.


End file.
